galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Levels of War
Levels of War The United Stars of the Galaxies Assembly is the only body within the United Stars possessing authority to declare war.6 After the Kermac attack on Green Hell and the subsequent Union/GC War around 4800, The Assembly greatly reduced the powers and responsibilities of the President of the United Stars1. Admiral Richard Stahl was made permanent Commander in Chief, an office and function only active in times of war. By Wurgus request in 4993 the Assembly discussed the "Levels of War" that should and could be declared. The Wurgus Representative argued that the Union was now so large and powerful that declared wars should have different stages. This led to a Assembly Resolution (Docket 12 of March 6th 4993) and subsequent Level of War Act of 4993 . Level 1 - Total War A force or adversary equal or greater in strength and power declares war or conducts hostile acts against the Union. Command over all Union forces are given to the Commander in Chief and the authority to use any and all means to defend the Union and end the war. All Union production is geared towards the war effort and all Union Citizens become members of the Union Armed forces and might be drafted. The Assembly authorized weapons are unlocked and can be used by the CIC without restrictions. Level 2 - Unrestricted War An enemy or adversary of any non-Union civilization or entity declares war on any part of the Union. A Union world is attacked, invaded or destroyed or such events are imminent and must be prevented. The safety and well-being of Union Citizens comes before diplomacy if hostile acts occur within declared Union space. Command of all Union forces needed to defeat such an adversary are given to the Commander in Chief. The civilian life of the Union is unaffected-no draft. Assembly authorized weapons remain locked, but their Use can be requested. The Assembly might request or preauthorize the use of AAW.3 Level 3 : Restricted War An enemy or adversary of significantly less military might than the Union acts in a manner hostile to Union assets and or Union Citizens. Military command structure remains unchanged. The CIC office is not activated. AAWs remain locked but again their use can be requested of the Assembly. Level 4 : Localized War Union military Command is authorized to use force within declared Union space at any time against hostile civilizations or entities, known or unknown. Permanent Assembly Authorization is given to all military units to engage, neutralize and if necessary destroy any non Union entity or asset encountered within Union space that is deemed hostile and does not respond or disregards the command to surrender. Special Exemption Any Captain (and Captains only) of a Union Fleet vessel regardless of its position in or outside of Union space has the authority do respond and act with all necessary force to threats and acts of violence against the ship, Union assets or to prevent the proliferation of Secrets deemed vital to the Existence of the United Stars. Union Captains act with direct Assembly authority to declare war on behalf of the Union if they are beyond communication range. The Union Captain declaring war automatically becomes Commander in Chief of all Union Assets within his reach. Once Communication is established or restored, the Assembly will decide what level of war or what actions are to be taken. 5 1 An office that was eliminated in 5039. (Not to be confused with the Office of Grand Administrator of the Union of 5200)2 2 Eliminated in 5210 3 All Union Fleet Captains have the authority to order the use of P-Bombs (a declared AAW) if no other means exist to prevent damage or injury of Union Assets and citizens. Such use will always result in a hearing and the commanding officer must deliver a satisfactory argument why the weapon was used.4 4 This Authority has been expanded to Units of the X Fleet to prevent or suppress the proliferation of “Secrets deemed vital to the Existence of the Union” and is covered under the Vital Union Secrets Act of 2399 (last ratified and amended in 5050) 5 This has happened twice in Union History and in each case the Assembly voted in favor of the Captain with over 99% ratifying the taken action. It is a special privilege and terrible responsibility that is taught during a dedicated class at Command School. This authority is not extended to Admirals or Commodores or any other rank or branch of the Union Armed Forces. 6 Technically any Union Citizen can call for war but it must be voted on in the Assembly. All Out war ("Total War") requires a Union Wide Vote but it is still declared by the Assembly. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies